Liberty City: What a Place
by Keith
Summary: James hates liberty city with a pasion, and his boss at the club wants him to do some "extra work"


Disclaimer: I wish I owned something.  
  
The room was solid black marble. There were no windows, nothing only a brown hardwood desk and a chair. A man sat in the chair with a golden ball in his hand throwing it back and forth. "Now why didn't you do what I asked?" He asked. "I don't know sir." Is all I could reply. He smirked "Don't know. sorry but." He drew a nine millimeter and shot.  
  
James woke up from his dirt covered bed and stepped on papers that were on the floor. He looked out the metal shades down to the street and across the ocean to Staunton Island. He really didn't care for this whole city. Not only were the people mean but the city was. It didn't care if you were a human it just decided to make your life a living hell. He walked over all the papers and garbage on the floor. Stepping on a pen didn't improve his mood. Its not that he was mad, he was just frustrated. He went into the kitchen through a small door. 'At least this floor is a bit cleaner' he thought as he made his way to his little blue refrigerator. He opened it only to find a bottle of beer, an apple, and a couple of flies. He took the beer and snapped it open. 'Ah the breakfast of losers' he thought as he drank it and got the morning newspaper from out side his apartment door. He sat down at his little brown table and read the paper. Front page had the regular news; mob boss gets out of trials for several accounts of murder, local gang mugged and beat people down. Its weird cops in this city didn't even care, you could tell gangs apart and a gang in his own neighborhood carried around wooden bats just waiting to pummel someone. He went back into his bedroom and changed his clothes into just a usual pair of cloths, jeans, shirt, stuff slobs wear is what his ex- girlfriend used to say. He stepped out into the hallway and went to the stairs. He just new the elevator was broken. He walked down 3 flights before hitting the main floor. He went to the mail box that had his name on it. He opened it just to find bills. He quickly shut it and decided to deal with it when he wasn't as sober. He walked outside. He looked at the other building across the little alleyway. There were two apartment buildings with a trash can at the end of the alleyway opposite the ocean. He did own a car. He went to his parking spot, right next to the trash can. He stepped into his teal green sedan. The car was called a Kuruma before he bought it, but since he is not a great driver it wasn't really a Kuruma any more. He turned out to the right. He passed the gray wall that protected his building from car crashes, which were very frequent. He looked at the clock on his dashboard and for the first time that day. it read 8:04. He made another right now passing the wall that held the area where his car was. To the left was a little park along with three apartment buildings. A lot of whores lived in that one, when he was looking for an apartment and before he found new light to the city he could smell perfume in the entrance hall. It was a faint attempt to cover up their real stench. He stopped at the stop light. There was a gang car in front of him. It was a stallion with a really big supped up engine that popped out the hood, along with orange flames going down the side of it. He has seen a lot of them since there were street racers right outside his building and hearing the screeches of the cars stopping since where he lived was the finish line. He really wasn't happy seeing it. The light turned green and he was off. He passed the infamous Sex Club Seven, also another hang out for whores because they work there. He made numerous turns, passing the subway entrance, the hospital, and the police station. He was making his way passed the Callahan Bridge when he regained his thought. He lost his thoughts a lot and wondered how he was still alive. He moved out onto the road that led to his building. He worked as a bar tender at a big club. The place was a big deal, and a lot of drug deals went down there. He wasn't a person to be disgusted about it; he has a couple times bought some drugs. He parked beside the one story building on the concrete dock. He got out and looked at the ocean. He looked out to the ocean a lot; it was like an escape for him. He walked into the club. A few people sitting at table, most of them knocked out from so many drinks. Bill the overnight guy who ran the bar saw James and looked in relief. "Hey finally I can get some sleep, it was one really bad night." Bill said to James as he got his coat and walked outside to his car. James went passed the bar and into the hallway, He walked to the end and knocked on the door. A voice from behind the door asked him to come in. He stepped on to the black marble floor. Lights on since there were no windows, a man was sitting at a desk with gelled back hair in a suit. He nodded to James and James left. He walked back to the bar and went behind the counter. He shook his head. "That guy gives me the real creeps." He said. A man with his head on the bar woke up and said. "Huh what creeps what?" He asked and James could smell pure alcohol coming from his mouth. "Nothing, you better get going it's like 8:30." James said to the drunk. The drunk nodded and left the bar. "James to my office." Said a voice from an intercom. 'What again I was just there he thought' as he walked back into the hallway. He stepped into the black marble room and on the desk was a metal suit case with money in it. It snapped shut with his boss behind it. "You wanted me Mr. Body?" James asked "Yes, how would you like to do some, how shall I put it 'Odd Jobs' for some extra cash?" Mr. Body said to James. "Okay sir." James said a little hastily.  
  
(End Of Chapter 1 Hope you liked it please R&R, what ever you like, what ever you didn't like, its my second try at a story the one before it I lost interest in but if you notice is got the same black marble room CREEPY) (Oh also tell me if I should continue) 


End file.
